El dia de la boda
by little mary-chan
Summary: S+S
1. Default Chapter

Shaoran acababa de llegar estaba ansioso de ver a Sakura su querida Sakura ellos dos no habian perdido el contacto y el la seguia amando como el primer dia ahora que ya sabia que ella le correspondia se podria decir que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo pero ahora lo era el doble ya que se podia quedar para siempre en Tomoeda junto a su amada. Llego y lo primero que hizo fue irse a su casa a dejar las cosas y corriendo ir al jardin d infancia a por Sakura para darle una sorpresa ya que ella no sabia que su novio habia viajado a Tomoeda para verla y menos aun que se quedaria para siempre junto a ella. Se fue corriendo y se paro justo en frente del pequeño parque de el jardin de infancia se aseguro de que estaba bien y saco el ramo de rosas que habia comprado para Sakura en una floristeria que estaba cerca del parque Pingüino.  
  
Sakura estaba jugando con Megumi (la hija de Tomoyo y Eriol) cuando de pronto vio qe ella miraba hacia otro lugar y ella sintio la curiosidad de saber a donde miraba le pregunto y esta le dijo a un principe azul jjijjjjij Sakura extrañada se giro y vio a Shaoran fue corriendo se abrazo a el y le dio un dulce beso el le dijo que tenia un asunto importatntisimo que hacer en Tomoeda ella se quedo extrañada pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle le llamo Megumi esta le dijo a Shaoran que si queria que se quedara alli a ver la clase y el acepto encantado el dia paso con tranquilidad Shaoran veia como le brillaban los ojos cuando estaba con esos niños tan monos y el le miraba on la misma cara a ella.  
  
Cuando por fin acabaron las clases esta se despidio y le dijo a Shaoran que habia quedado con Tomoyo el le dijo que tenia ganas de verla a ella y a su amor y enseguida se encaminaron a casa de la familia Hiraguisaba.  
  
Cuando llegaron Tomoyo no se extraño ya que Shaoran le dijo que vendria y que necesitaba su ayuda para llevar a Sakura a cenar y pedirle que se casara con el ya que el se quedaria para siempre esto a Tomoyo le alegro muchisimo y le dijo que le ayudaria y le prepararia el lugar y el vestido a Sakura para ese dia tan feliz. Durante la cena Shaoran no aparto su mano de su chaqueta no hacia mas que tocar el anillo de su preciosa Sakura el cual esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella aceptara y que se pudieran casar.  
  
Shaoran le pidio a Sakura que le acompañara a cenar como si nada y ella enseguida le dijo que le encantaria, los dias pasaron con tranquilidad para Sakura xo a Shaoran se lo comian los nervios y Tomoyo y Eriol no paraban con los preparativos llego el gran dia y Shaoran parecia un estropajo, se paso a por Sakura a su casa y al verla tan preciosa se olvio a poner rojo como cuando era niño(jejjejejejeje) a pesar de que ahora ya se controlaba ya no pudo mas.  
  
El xofer d Tomoyo les llevo al restaurante y... 


	2. 2 capitulo

En realidad Sakura no entendia porque Tomoyo la habia cogido por bandas en su casa y le habia puesto un vestido tan bonito simplemente para una cita con Shaoran.  
  
Ella estaba preciosa el vestido era largo, azul claro, y con unos recogidos en dos moños con unas flores de cerezo en realidad a Shaoran se le caia la baba con la preciosidad que tenia al lado en aquel gran coche, casi no tenia fuerzas para aguantarse el ponerse rojo en realidad ya se le asomaba el color. El gran coche de pronto paro y los dejo en un gran y lujjoso restaurante Shaoran no podia creer que Tomoyo hubiera elegido un restaurante tan bonito la cena paso con tranquilidad y de pronto cuando ya no sabia que mas contarle Sakura le pregunto a Shaoran que por que habia ido a Tomoeda y que era aquel asunto tan importante entonces a Shaoran no le salian las palabras el no sabia como decirselo pero de una forma muy extraña la musica se encendio de repente (extraño yo creo que no mas bien Tomoyo jejejeje) Shaoran la sco a bailar y vio que era su cancion, aquella cancion que un dia compuso cuando ya no aguantaba mas sin su Sakura aquella cancion que expresaba tan bien sus sentiomientos entonces recordo que Mei la leyó y hacia tiempo que el ya no la encontraba era seguro que se la habia dado a Tomoyo para que la cantara con Eriol al piano cuando se enteraria de los planes de Tomoyo para le cena.  
  
Sakura estaba como en las nubes con aquella dulce musica y cogida a Shaoran entonces volvio a la realidad y noto que Shaoran le hablaba.O mejor dicho cantaba, estaba cantando esa cancion le pregunto que como era que se la sabia y entonces el le onto que la habia compuesto el mismo y era para ella. Sakura en ese momento era la que si qeu no se aguantaba el ponerse roja ya que estaba a mas no poder.  
  
Fue entonces cuando el se cargo de valor y le dijo que si estaba alli era por el asunto mas importante de su vida que de ese asunto dependia que fuera el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Sakura estaba preocupada pensaba que era un nuevo enemigo (hace falta decir que sigue sinedo un poco ingenua??) pero entonces el le dio un beso tal vez el mas dulce que le hubiera dado antes y le pregunto si se queria casar con el. Sakura se quedo paralizada y empezo a llorar... 


End file.
